A Broken Heart
by moonray9
Summary: A preview for a story I am going to write, Song Fic, "I'm just a Kid" Percy dreams about how his friends have abandoned him, and realizes that the world might not be worth saving. Dark Percy BEWARE!


**Hey people, my first song fic! Yay! Yeah, this is a preview for a story I'm going to write! Yay for Dark Percy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of this one shot!**

**"I'm Just A Kid" is written by Simple Plan.  
**

* * *

He was running, running where, he did not know. Flashes of his friends sped past, Annabeth, Grover, Rachael, Tyson, his aunts and uncles, cousins, and his father, all of them glaring at him, telling him he was bound to fail. He could hear Thalia's voice telling him he was going to be the one in the prophecy, dumping all the responsibility on him.

_I woke up it was 7  
I waited till 11  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think I got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When you're spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes_

He was alone, he had failed them, he had broken under the pressure, and he had run away from his fate. He had waited for them to come looking for him, and when they had found him he waited for them to tell him it was alright, that they forgave him. No one did.

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me  
Tonight..._

He had run away again, they didn't care about how he felt; he was just a weapon to them. He wouldn't accept his fate.

"Percy, don't you understand what you have to do? What were you thinking? Are you too selfish to think about the rest of the world?" Annabeth's accusing voice rang out.

_And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these four walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes_

They had abandoned him. Then above all the others, one cold voice laughed,

"Poor little hero, he can't keep up with the pressure," Suddenly the ground under him disappeared and he fell into darkness, images of his accusers swirling around him. He tried to scream but sound came out.

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me_

He was falling into endless darkness, an invisible hand pulling him down. Heartless laughing filled his ears and gripped his heart. He wished for someone to save him but deep down he knew he was alone. What happened to all the friends he used to have?

_What the is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody__how did this happen to me Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
and every night is the worst night ever_

What had he done to deserve this? What had he done to deserve this destiny?

_I'm just a kid _

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

He was just fifteen, quite young, and all alone, how he wished he was just a normal kid. But instead he was meant to save the world, save his family that had abandoned him for making one little mistake.

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world isNobody wants to be alone in the world._

They all blamed him, all of them. But how would they like it if they had the job of saving the world?

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me tonight_

They didn't deserve to be saved; they would be begging him to save them soon. And what he do? Nothing. Then they would feel abandonment, just like him, when he didn't bother to save them. Let Kronos win.

He would make them pay.

_I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight_

Revenge would be so sweet.

* * *

**Ohhh Percy is corrupted! Review plz! I want to know what you think!**


End file.
